


Quite the Looker

by BlackSamuraiLiterature



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSamuraiLiterature/pseuds/BlackSamuraiLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demi-Fiend and Raidou Kuzunoha have a run-in with opposing succubi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Looker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



“My, my, you are quite the looker, Mr. Kuzunoha.”

           The sweet, succulent voice cooed from between the demon’s lips like dripping honey, with a soft giggle completing the coax. Its sugary coating distorted into something sinister as the Succubus peered into her prey’s eyes, watching the Sexy Gaze’s effect fight to take hold, but the summoner wanted nothing of it. His muscles and joints became tight, and the skin on his nose crinkled with agitation. Unable to break his gaze from the approaching temptation, Raidou bit his tongue with teeth bore tightly together underneath a sour expression.

           “Why are you trying so hard, dear?” the Succubus beckoned again in a tone crossed between a pouting whine and a moan.

           The boy tried to turn his head in tremors—half in efforts to break away, and half wondering if his ally had been charmed also—but only his chin and jaw obeyed. The Demi-Fiend was keen to attack, much like himself, making it odd that the Succubus was still an opposing hazard. Before Raidou could assess anything, his jawline was pushed back into its appropriate place by cool, silk fingertips.

           The demon closed in.

           Successive gunshots rang through the Demi-Fiend’s dizzy and disjointed perception, its ringing clearing his head for cohesion. Momentary blankness left the half-fiend unable to piece together what had happened in the recent time, and from that suggestion he discerned one of the succubi foe had succeeded in charming him. Each time he experienced the spellbinding it seemed indiscernible. His humanity felt stimulated, sensual; heated, and his demon felt primal, frenzied; feral—whiting-out his senses by overburdening.

           The Demi-Fiend pattered over towards Raidou, avoiding the demon’s corpse, and dug through his pockets drunkenly.

           “Here,” he said pulling a Dis-Charm from his pocket. A light pant took the place of the summoner’s breath, and he was arched-over, hands cuffing his thighs. Raidou’s obvious fatigue made the other boy think that he should spare him a Life Stone or two. The Demi-Fiend wondered if he were wholly human, would he too be in the same position. Probably not, he thought, having seen the results of the summoner’s training in self-discipline and sheer willpower. If he was wholly human he probably would have succumbed easily, and for that the Demi-Fiend was wary of the summoner’s potential power.

           “… Raidou?” the boy asked concerned once he noticed his comrade had not taken the item.

           The demon-boy closed in.

           Steel slid from its hilt, and its chilled, smooth blade caressed the Demi-Fiend’s throat. The two’s gazes met with an intensity that could have turned both of their irises red. The color of passion, of lust; the color of danger, of hate—Raidou’s humanity could not discern the reason why he felt red, but he could discern that he had the other cornered, backed between a tight spot and his blade. The other boy was the only one he came across so far that could best him. It threatened him. That feeling did not bode well with the summoner.

           The Demi-Fiend could smell the blood pooling beneath his hostile’s tongue. The reapplication of pressure only widened the wound there. It made the other boy yield to Red also, and up close he was able to take in the stunning symmetry of the anger-ridden face staring back at him, its skin fair and untainted—clean. His paleness brought out the abyss of his hair and eyes. It was a beauty he remembered studying in history books or depicted by maidens in woodblock prints of Raidou’s time that stimulated, sensed, and heated.

           He also saw the weariness take hold, and, even if he was fully fighting fit, the summoner was only human after all, bound by human limitations. No matter how skilled the other was he could not match demonic strength by means of force alone. Raidou did have power, but it was in combination with his wit that allowed him to overtake or conquer. He did not posses them at that moment. The Demi-Fiend knew it.

           He could take what he wanted right then with ease, reduced to prey of something primal, frenzied, and feral. Without fear he grabbed the blade with his bare hand, unfazed by its steel tasting the bliss of deep flesh, and drew it away from his neck. The threat made fear overcome Raidou’s eyes, pulsating the other’s ego.

           Abruptly Raidou’s fist hit the half-demon flush to his cheek. A cracking sound followed the blow.

           “… Thanks…” the Demi-Fiend said.

           “It looked like you could have used it.” Raidou responded.

           The demon-boy let out a scoff: “You looked pretty gone, too.”

           Raidou echoed the scoff with a modest grin. Seeing the deceptive innocence the smile caused made the Demi-Fiend unable to resist the idea that the Succubus was right.


End file.
